Smart Albus
by gryffindorgal87
Summary: Lily is Al's little sister, Scorpius is his best friend. How does Al react when he finds out they've been secretly dating?


**A/N: The insperation for this one-shot came from a review left on my other story 'Stupid James.' SilverDrama asked 'how would Al take it?' (finding out Lily was dating Scorpius Malfoy) and I thought "Hey! I should right that." and I did. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to the wonderful Jo Rowling.**

Al walked out of the Great Hall and could not believe what he was seeing. Nope, not at all. _That _couldn't be happening, could it? Well, apparently it could because it was. Al had stumbled across his sister _snogging_a guy at the top of the stairs that lead down to the dungeons. Snogging a guy who happened to be his best friend. His best friend who was also a Slytherin. His Slytherin best friend whose name is Scorpius Malfoy.

"Bloody Hell!" was the first thing that came to Al's mind.

"Oi! Malfoy! What are you doing with my sister?!" asked Al as he walked up to them. Lily and Scorpius pulled apart to see who it was.

"What did it look like we were doing brother of mine?" replied Lily with her arms folded across her chest. She fixed Al with a glare that would have made even Filch cry.

"Um..." stammered Al. Now was the time to choose his words carefully. He really did not want to invoke the wrath of his sister. She may be younger then him, but he'd been on the receiving end of her wand enough to last him a life time. "Um...it looked like you two have become quite close friends?" was Al's weak response.

"Smart move. Yes, we've become quite close, as in boyfriend/girlfriend close," Lily said while grabbing Scorpius' hand. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Al looked at his sister and best friend. Lily looked tense, like she was ready for a fight, daring her brother to say he had a problem. But, at the same time Al noted, she was clinging on to Scorpius' hand like it was a life line. Scorpius was looking Al straight in the eye, a look of determination on his face. A look that clearly said "You're my best friend, but I'm on her side."

Al was torn. On one hand, she was his little sister and no guy was ever really going to be good enough for her in his eyes. But on the other hand, Scorpius was his best friend and if there was one guy he'd trust his sister with, it was him. So...

"We're waiting!" Lily said impatiently.

Al sighed, "No, not really. I just wish you would have told me yourself instead of me finding out like this."

Lily visibly relaxed then suddenly, gave a little squeal and then proceeded to hug Al. Scorpius just grinned at his best friend, "Thanks mate, I wasn't really looking forward to having to calm down an upset Lily. That Bat-Bogey Hex of hers should be illegal. Ow!" he said suddenly, rubbing the back of his head, "What was that for Lils?"

Lily just glared at him. "Anyways," Lily continued, ignoring Scorpius, "Not that it would have really mattered; I am glad that you're okay with us being together. That was one of the reasons we didn't tell you. We weren't sure how you'd take it."

"Well, it will take some getting used to," Al said honestly, "but I think I can manage. Just don't go snogging each other around me to much okay? And Scor, just remember, you hurt her in anyway, and I will curse you into oblivion. Clear?

Scorpius nodded, "As crystal. Besides, I think she'd hurt me before I could hurt her. Ow!" Scorpius was rubbing his arm this time. "Love, please stop hitting me."

Al just laughed at his friend. He'd learn soon enough.

"And that's the second reason I didn't want to tell you," Lily said rolling her eyes while ignoring Scorpius again. "I didn't want you going all 'older brother, must protect' on me."

"Well, at least I didn't act like Uncle Ron. Mum's told you those stories hasn't she?" Al asked.

Lily snorted, "Yeah, she has. And I was expecting a similar reaction because you are half Weasley. And let's not forget that oath Rose and I over heard you and the rest of the boys in the family take about 'protecting' us girls."

Al looked slightly ashamed. "Yeah, that. That wasn't my idea anyways, I told the rest of the guys that when ever you girls found out that you wouldn't be happy with it. Besides, that was years ago."

"So?" Lily asked. "Anyways," she continued, "are we done here big brother? Scorpius and I were just about to head out for a walk around the lake."

"Yeah, we're done," Al said smiling. "Hey, speaking of brothers, does James know about you two?" Al asked pointing at Lily and Scorpius.

"No," replied Lily, "and it's going to stay like that for awhile."

"Just tell him soon, okay?" Al said while giving Lily a quick hug. "You know how he is when it comes to you keeping things from him."

"Fine," Lily answered with an eye roll.

Then, all of a sudden from across the hall, they heard James.

"Malfoy! Get your slimy hands off my sister!"

Al turned to his little sister, "Never mind, he knows now."

FIN

**A/N: So...what'd you think? I'm not happy with the ending myself, so if you have a suggestion for how I could fix it, please leave a review! Or if you liked it just the way it is, I'd love to know! :)**


End file.
